


Of Sandwhiches or Russian Stacking Dolls

by Hexx



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexx/pseuds/Hexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit has a thing or two to say about how this whole 'sleeping' thing has been working</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sandwhiches or Russian Stacking Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this 'imagine your OT3' prompt reblogged on my tumblr ages ago about the sleeping order and I said I would put Kit in the middle cause he's smallest. Well considering the big deal Kit's height has become in the newest book, I thought he might have an issue or two with my sleeping order.

Kit was wide awake, and he was pretty sure it was sometime in the ridiculous early am. Ronan’s consciousness brushed up against him sleepily and confirmed it was about 4am. Kit refrained from rolling his eyes, after all having your manual existing entirely in your head let you know things like that in your sleep. Beside him Nita physically brushed up against him as she rolled over, her hair sticking to the side of his face as she settled.

He was trying not to pout, he really was. How could anyone be grumpy with their two best friends, wizardly partners and romantic partners pressed against them. Ronan gave a soft pleased snore and Kit tried to soften his thoughts. He really needed to stop thinking so loudly at night. Or, morning, he corrected.

But the middle of the bed is a spot that was better suited for the smallest member of the sleeping party. Which was Nita. And besides, she had kissed Ronan first so it only made sense to sleep between Kit and Ronan. And yet here he was, trapped between then like he always seemed to end up being when Ronan came over to the states for a visit.

 _‘Just because I was smallest at one time doesn’t mean I should be here’_ he sulked as Nita stretched her leg out absently in her sleep. _‘Because I am certainly not the smallest now.’_

Ronan’s hand fell heavily onto Kit’s chest, winding him slightly. The Irish man cracked open an eye and looked at him in the grey light of New York City that filtered in from the window. “You’re still smaller than me, wee one.” He said, his voice thick with sleep.

Kit just made a face in response, though he placed his hand over top his boyfriend’s as he did. “Maybe so, but Nita is smaller than both of us. Shouldn’t we be cuddling her to death?”

“I like to think we are working off of the ‘Russian Stacking Dolls’ method of bed sharing rather than the ‘Sandwiching’ method.” Nita said conversationally from her spot on the bed, not moving at all.

Kit scoffed. “Well I didn’t get a say in that.” He whined, as he stretched a leg out to hook his ankle around her own. She let him tug her for a moment before she gave in and rolled back over, pressing her mouth into his shoulder.

“We just like to keep an eye on you is all.” She mumbled sleepily, wrapping both hands around the arm that was closest to her and hugging him close. Kit swallowed hard as felt Ronan’s head nod beside him and something warm and bright bloom in his chest with glee. Unspoken concepts rippled under their skin where they shared contact. Soft blues and greens of concern for all the times Kit had wandered off and nearly met Timeheart without the others at his side. A particularly selfish orange rippled at his ribs where Nita’s pinky twitched, smelling like mars and feeling like ‘mine’. Ronan exhaled over Kit’s head in Nita’s direction a pale yellow ‘ours’ as the ripples all settled back into stillness inside them.

“While I appreciate the sentiment, can we please switch it up a little?” He asked, snuggling into the bed again as sleep tugged at the corners of his eyes. “I feel like I am going to overheat between you two, besides the fact I have almost no wiggle room.” Ronan laughed and pressed closer to Kit out of spite, radiating more body heat. Nita furiously rubbed her face into his shoulder. Kit just sighed dramatically, and took it all like a man. After a moment Nita hummed and kissed his shoulder again before rolling back over.

“I suppose Ronan and I could have a meeting about it.” She said in a neutral tone. Ronan made a light huff that sounded like laughter and Kit smiled.


End file.
